Una mañana de perros
by BipaCreeper
Summary: Lily Evans despierta una tranquila mañana de domingo y no encuentra su túnica por ningún lado. Pero esto no es lo peor que le va a pasar: poco a poco descubre que todo Hogwarts está un poco… cambiado. PARODIA.


_Esta historia participa en el reto __**Más de 1.000 historias**__ del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, en la cateogría __**"Parodiando los clichés"**_

_Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling_

* * *

Una mañana de perros

Era una hermosa mañana de domingo. Lily Evans, una muchacha de quinto grado, se levantó bostezando en la torre de Gryffindor. Perezosa, buscó en su baúl su túnica escolar para vestirse. No la halló. Removió las cosas de su baúl, extrañada, y encontró una especie de vestido provocativo de color rojo brillante que no había visto nunca. ¿Se lo habría puesto Petunia en plan de broma antes de irse? Aunque era raro no haberlo visto hasta aquellas alturas del curso. Dudó por un momento de que aquél fuese su baúl, pero ahí estaba su nombre: Lily Evans.

Su amiga, Mary MacDonall, se estaba despertando también en la cama de enfrente.

-Mary – dijo Lily - ¿has visto mi túnica?

Mary bostezó y preguntó un poco sorprendida:

-¿Tu túnica?

-Sí, no está… es raro, porque anoche al acostarme la dejé aquí.

-Pero tía – Lily se sorprendió de que Mary usase aquella expresión, pero no le dio importancia - ¿Des de cuando usas túnica?

-¿Qué? Pues desde que es el uniforme escolar. ¿Me tomas el pelo?

-¿Uniforme escolar? – Mary soltó una risa burlona – nosotras no usamos eso, por favor. Anda, ponte el vestido y vamos a peinarnos y a maquillarnos, o sino no los tíos se fijarán en nosotras.

Lily miró a su amiga y se preguntó si se encontraba bien. ¿Maquillaje? ¿Desde cuando se maquillaban? Pero Mary se había levantado ya y, silbando una canción que Lily no conocía, se vistió tranquilamente: top escotado, minifalda, botas y hasta le pareció que a su amiga le habían crecido un poco los pechos (¿poción para el aumento de pecho? ¡Esas eran ilegales en Hogwarts!). Sin tapujos, sacó su maquillaje y empezó a retocarse la cara.

Lily buscó algo decente para vestirse en su baúl, pero no encontró nada. Sin poder creérselo se puso el vestido, a lo que Mary asintió satisfecha. Lily la miró, enfadada.

-No sé que pretendes, pero ya me he puesto el vestido ¿contenta? Ahora devuélveme mi túnica, porque no se puede ir así por Hogwarts. Además, hace mucho frío.

-Deja de decir tonterías y péinate. Tienes que seducir a James.

-¿Qué tengo que seducir a…?

-Yo te espero abajo – dijo Mary – no tardes. Y ni se te ocurra bajar sin maquillarte.

Lily no se maquilló, obviamente. Se dedicó a buscar su túnica por la habitación, pero ahí no había nada. Ni siquiera en los baúles de las otras chicas: todos estaban llenos de vestidos, faldas y jerseys variados. Bufando, bajó por la escalera.

-¡Lily Evans! – gritó alguien. Lily lo miró y casi tropezó.

Era James Potter. Pero no era el mismo de ayer: de su cara habían desaparecido todas las imperfecciones (granos, dientes sucios y demás), parecía más alto y él también iba vestido de forma ridícula: pantalones muggles tejanos, una camisa medio desabrochada, una corbata también medio deshecha y su pelo más alborotado que nunca. Debajo de su camisa le pareció ver ¿pectorales? Lily hubiese jurado que James era de constitución delgada ayer por la noche.

A su lado, su amigo Sirius había pasado sus brazos alrededor de dos chicas, hablaba con ellas y esas contestaban riendo. Su vestuario era parecido al de James, aunque con ropa oscura. Más allá, Remus Lupin comía chocolate y sonreía.

-¡Lily! ¡No te has maquillado! – exclamó con disgusto Mary.

-A Lily no le hace falta esto – dijo James, y se acercó a la muchacha – ella es preciosa al natural.

Lily lo miró con un poco de miedo. No, sin duda ese no era James. Sirius y Lupin sí que se parecían a lo que recordaba, aunque no tenía ni idea de que Sirius estuviese tan interesado en las chicas y que Lupin comiese chocolate nada más levantarse. Buscó a Peter Pettigrew, el más tímido del grupo, con la mirada.

-¿Dónde está Peter? – preguntó.

-¿Quién? – contestó James, extrañado.

-Pues Peter… vuestro amigo.

-No tenemos ningún amigo llamado así, nena – contestó Sirius. Aquel "nena" hizo que Lily sintiese un escalofrío desagradable.

-Me voy de aquí. Esta broma ya no tiene gracia.

Salió rápidamente de la sala común y bajó varios pisos hasta el sótano, corriendo para que la gente no viese su atuendo ridículo. Sin embargo, todos con los que se cruzaba la saludaban alegremente diciendo "¡Hola, Lily!" aunque ella no los conociese de nada. Esperó a la salida de la sala común de Slytherin. Poco después vio salir de ella a Severus y pudo comprobar, con gran alivio, que iba vestido normal. Se lanzó encima de él.

-¡Sev! – gritó – me han jugado una mala pasada. Me han escondido la túnica y me he tenido que poner _eso_…

-¿Pero qué dices? – preguntó Severus escandalizado – si estás muy guapa.

Lily se extrañó, puesto que este comentario no era muy normal en su amigo Severus, ya que el chico era más bien reservado y poco propenso a mostrar sus sentimientos.

-Ven Lily – le susurró – vamos al baño de prefectos. Tengo que enseñarte una cosa.

-Espero que no sea nada desagradable – contestó ella, con el ceño fruncido – ya sabes que no me gustan los experimentos que haces con tus… amiguitos.

-No, eso no tiene nada que ver. Lo que quiero enseñarte hará que te decidas por mí definitivamente en vez de James…

-¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó Lily, empezando a asustarse, pero Severus ya había empezado a andar.

Lo siguió hasta el baño. Entraron, Snape cerró la puerta y para sorpresa de Lily, empezó a quitarse la túnica.

-¡Sev! ¿¡Qué haces!?

-Tranquila muñeca – Severus sonrió mientras Lily fijaba su mirada a la salida, dispuesta a huir cuando fuese necesario. ¿"Muñeca"? ¿En serio?

Acabó de sacarse su túnica y quedó desnudo de cintura hacia arriba (Lily agradeció que no fuese más allá), mostrando todos sus pectorales, tremendamente desarrollados. Severus se sintió satisfecho al ver que Lily lo miraba con los ojos a punto de salirse de las órbitas.

-¿Sorprendida? – preguntó. – Me gusta entrenar mis músculos a escondidas…

-¡Claro que estoy sorprendida! – gritó y se dirigió a la puerta, muy ofendida - ¡Voy a contárselo todo a Dumbledore! ¡No sabía que tú también formabas parte de esta comedia! ¡Me has decepcionado, Sev!

La chica salió del baño antes de escuchar la respuesta de Severus. Se dirigió corriendo al Gran Comedor y, para su desgracia, pudo oír varias conversaciones absurdas por el camino:

-Me encanta la casa de Slytherin – decía un chico muy guapo – nos pasamos el día dale que te pego. Todos con todos.

-Sirius ha dejado embarazadas a dos chicas – oyó más tarde – ¡es encantador!

Ignoró aquello y entró al Gran Comedor dispuesta a ir directa hacia Dumbledore pero Mary la agarró del brazo:

-¡Ven, llegas tarde! – dijo y la obligó a sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor. Para su sorpresa, por encima de la mesa había animales plateados volando, galopando y dando vueltas por ahí.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Lily, ya pensado que nada podría ser más raro aquella mañana.

-Los patronus – contestó James como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo – los sacamos constantemente para demostrar lo geniales que somos. Venga, haz el tuyo y exhíbete con nosotros.

-Yo no sé hacer esto… - empezó Lily, pero los merodeadores (salvo Peter, que no estaba por ningún lado) rieron.

-¡Claro que sabes! – exclamó Lupin, todavía comiendo chocolate (¿no le dolería la barriga?) – di simplemente _expecto patronum_

-Eh… -Lily sacó su varita y apuntó al aire - ¡_Expecto patronum_!

Una especie de dragón enorme plateado empezó a salir de su varita. Lily gritó, asustada, tratando de parar aquello, pero todo el Gran Comedor exclamó "ohh" admirando al monstruo. El dragón de Lily sobrevoló el Gran Comedor, haciendo que todos los estudiantes lo siguiesen con la mirada, hasta que finalmente se deshizo en una bola de humo plateado. Todos, sin excepción, estallaron en aplausos.

-¡Magnífico! – gritó Dumledore desde la mesa de los profesores – Cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor por tal exhibición.

Lily lo miró como si estuviese loco ¿cincuenta puntos por hacer volar un dragón salido de la nada? ¿El profesor Dumbledore?

-Debo añadir diez puntos más por su vestido, señorita Evans – continuó Dumbledore y le guiñó un ojo. Mucha gente rió.

-¡Vaya, que suerte! ¡Dumbledore se ha fijado en ti! – exclamó Mary pero Lily, que estaba muy pálida, no pudo articular palabra. Hasta Dumbledore, su última esperanza, se había vuelto loco. Nada podía salvarla de aquello.

Pero entonces algo sucedió. La puerta del Gran Comedor se abrió de par en par y entraron docenas de personas un tanto extrañas: llevaban la cara cubierta con algo parecido a una máscara anti-gas y tenían una especie de manguera en la mano. La gente empezó a gritar, asustada.

-¿Dónde están los bichos que tenemos que exterminar? – preguntó uno.

-¡Aquí! – gritó otro, señalando la mesa de Gryffindor – ¡el virus OoC ha afectado a todo el mundo! ¡Exterminarlo todo! ¡Que no quede nada!

-¡No! – exclamó Lily, levantándose, ya que aquella gente había empezado a tirar rayos y todo aquel que tocaba, desaparecía - ¡Yo estoy bien! ¡Por favor, ayudadme!

-¿Tú? – preguntó uno - ¿con ese vestido y el dragón plateado? ¡Tú eres la reina de ese badfic! – gritó y disparó hacia Lily.

Lily se despertó de un sobresalto. El sol había salido ya. Rápidamente buscó en su baúl: allí estaba su túnica. Se visitó y bajó las escaleras con mucha prisa. Al llegar a la sala común, se encontró con alivio con los cuatro merodeadores: James Potter (el que conocía) hablaba de Quidditch con Sirius Black, que no tenía ninguna chica a su lado. Remus Lupin charlaba tranquilamente con Peter Pettigrew, sin comer chocolate. Lily suspiró y sonrió. Un minuto más tarde, bajaba su amiga Mary, vestida con la túnica del colegio y sin maquillaje.

-Buenos días, Lily.

-Buenos días – la saludó Lily – no te lo vas a creer: he tenido un sueño rarísimo…

* * *

_Este fan fic es una parodia a un conjunto de clichés que me he podido encontrar leyendo fan fics ambientados en la época de los merodeadores. Obviamente no hay (o hay pocos) que sean tan exagerados como lo que he representado en mi fic, así que esto no es una crítica a nadie en concreto y está hecho sólo por diversión._


End file.
